


Right of attribution

by akaichar



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaichar/pseuds/akaichar
Summary: 项圈意味着归属权。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Kudos: 1





	Right of attribution

梅林仍旧没有回来。

哈利又一次看向时钟，这是今晚他第五次期盼着梅林的归来。梅林有送过他一块腕表，做工精简，充满设计感，表盘里的读数多到他难以辨认，梅林说那是他以前喜欢的款式，手工鞣制的皮革表带手感良好，但他戴过几次后却总觉得手腕上似是有了束缚，尽管自己不习惯，哈利仍将它当作梅林赠与的礼物，将其小心收进绒布衬垫的盒子。

哈利同梅林搬进这栋房子已有一些时日，这是一幢两层的独栋房屋，装潢由梅林一手操办，自打他们确认关系以来，梅林便筹划着这件事，对于失去记忆的哈利，他总归是放不下心。有了数据库遭到入侵的前车之鉴，他更是小心谨慎，调借无瑕的虚假身份买下这栋房子，避免有朝一日他自己的住处暴露后牵连到哈利，现在的哈利已经不是加拉哈德，梅林只想让那些不胜数秘密与危险远离。

他再也不把工作内容带回家中，这意味着他经常在金士曼重建后的据点里待到深夜，晚归是常有的事情，梅林对此感到歉疚，却无可奈何，鳞翅学家在他面前似乎越来越暴露出小狗般的性格，有时会在等待中抱着那只约克夏在沙发上沉入睡眠。

哈利给狗盆里添上粮食，确认完发给教授的邮件——他现在是一所大学的生物系研究生，导师正是鳞翅系别赫赫有名的专家，他作为学生的年纪实在是有些太大了，但不知道梅林使了什么法子替他拿到举荐信。梅林总是有着办法，哈利甜蜜的想，他擦拭起墙壁上的蝴蝶标本，据梅林所说那是他以前的东西，甚至有不少都是他年轻时亲手所制，而他一点印象都没有留下。

哈利抬手蹭去颈间薄汗，时间虽有些晚，他却是不太疲累，他来到二楼起居室，打算拾掇一番，梅林是个颇有条理的人，东西分门别类的放置，时常摆弄些哈利不懂的电子元件，他手持着各式工具的样子分外迷人，哈利喜欢拿着属于梅林的物件摆弄，仿佛那样做就能更深的去了解梅林其人，以及他们之间据说存在的过去，而梅林也从不阻止，这份过于明显的宠溺更令哈利为之欣悦。

脚尖碰触到一方坚硬物体，哈利放下书本，弯腰看向书柜底端，一个皮革制成的手提箱被安放在这不明显的角落，他握住提手将它从柜底抽出，这箱子有些年头了，显然主人很珍视它，表面虽布满岁月的细小痕迹，却被保养的泛着光泽。

哈利没有见过这个箱子，也没有听梅林提起过，他抱着手提箱在床边坐下，好奇地掀开金属搭扣，箱子里面的东西大多都被装进更小的盒子里，最为显眼的是一叠照片，哈利翻了翻，照片上的人熟悉又陌生，他认出自己的样貌，却又不是自己，影像里的棕发男人表情矜持，有时嘴角噙着笑容，还有几张令哈利感到脸颊泛热，他看到同自己一样长相的人赤裸躺在飘窗上，身躯只盖着一条薄毯，笑容惬意又舒缓，哈利几乎要被溢出图像的爱意灼伤，更令他移不开眼的是，男人脖颈间竟然戴着一枚项圈，肩胛与锁骨点缀着深色吻痕。

哈利曾向梅林询问过两人曾经的关系，梅林犹豫过后，向他坦言他们曾有过频繁的性行为，但未真正意义上的同居，此时哈利看着这些显然是梅林拍摄的照片，感觉胸膛间满是酸涩，梅林从未袒露过自己的癖好，他总是将自己拉入温暖的怀抱，耐心地给与爱抚，生怕自己受伤似的小心翼翼，哈利沉迷于梅林漫长而引人心痒的温柔，他下意识去抚摸自己的脖颈，想象那是否会扼制住自己的呼吸，但相片上的人看起来是那样享受与放松，似乎并不在意项圈所代表的诸多含义。

他将照片整理好放回原处，箱子里的一角放着印有暗纹的方形盒子，哈利若有所感地吞咽下一口唾液，喉结紧张滚动，他打开那枚盒子，深褐色的皮革项圈安静沉睡在绒布衬垫的簇拥中，哈利感到呼吸急促起来，他取出那枚项圈，在灯光下看到里侧刻着一行不起眼的字母。

「Hamish.」

审批完最后一份任务简报，梅林才放下眼镜向后抵靠着椅背松缓神经，他从未想过自己有朝一日会坐上这张位置——属于亚瑟这一称呼的座位。他们重建了位于萨维尔街的据点，最近在干姜水和合众国特工的援助下，梅林着力于构建一套更为严密的信息防御体系，身兼两职使得他前所未有的繁忙起来，艾格西则全世界跑着任务，但好歹一切事物正在他们的努力下走向正轨。

想到家中正等待着他的人，梅林的眼神变得柔和，他的平板仍旧不离身，只是不再穿着羊毛衫出现在裁缝铺，取而代之的是标准的西装三件套。哈利虽然丧失了记忆，但许多认知仍旧存在于潜意识中，梅林新增的西装大多是哈利负责挑选，他有着良好的品味，有时又会出现略显跳脱的选择，例如这一条粉色的领带，与相应颜色的口袋巾。

梅林的手指轻轻拉扯，将领结松缓一些，离开前他先去往休息室，取出保温箱里一盒打包好的草莓蛋挞，梅林并不喜甜，那毫无疑问是为哈利所准备的，对方几日前曾提起过对于甜品的馋意，又埋怨着近日阅读大量文献的繁重任务，叫他难以在落日前享受一顿美好的下午茶。

梅林坐上计程车，想起哈利发出抱怨时的表情，那分明是疲倦又充实的神色，对方暖褐的眼睛也泛着光，不同于加哈拉德，而是独属于重新编写起未尽梦想的鳞翅学家，梅林为他走上全新道路感到发自内心的喜悦，不管这轨迹是否正确，他已开始逐渐接受，他们之间的过去则被他小心珍藏起来，永远封存在内心不被剥离的某处角落。

车辆行驶到一家已经歇业的书店前停下，梅林步行过剩下的路程，他推开房门，这栋房子的格局与原先在肯辛顿区的那栋相似，但并非完全一致。梅林颇为无奈地发觉客厅的灯仍旧亮着，他迎着鹅黄的光线走去，先是看到茶几上摊开的书籍，哈利显然是沐浴过，赤裸脚踝从米色的睡袍边缘露出，挂着质地柔软的居家拖鞋，梅林想要提醒哈利小心受凉，视线经由过敞开的领口后，他却像被人扼住脖子一般，话语生生卡在喉咙间。

白皙的皮肤上静静躺着一枚深褐色的皮革项圈，仿佛它一直就在那里，未曾离开过一般。

哈利微卷的棕色发丝柔软的垂在额前，他似是刚从书本中抽神而出，玳瑁色镜架后的双眼抬起，瞧见梅林时他的嘴角轻微勾起，语带笑意而不失矜持地轻唤：“梅林？”

梅林感受到胸膛下的心脏剧烈鼓动起来，装着甜品的牛皮纸袋落在脚边，他少有的表现出愣怔，眼前的空间产生错乱感，顺服的哈利、慵懒的哈利、绒毯半掩着身体对他抛以惬意目光的哈利，他的双腿自发迈动来到沙发前，他抬起手腕，指尖触碰到项圈传来切实的触感，就算是现在的哈利也能注意到眼前的身体陡然僵硬，紧接着他看到梅林举高手臂，他无比喜爱的手掌以他来不及做出反应的速度挥向他的脸颊。

清脆明晰的拍击声响起，两人皆是愣在原地，哈利抚摸自己的侧脸，露出难以置信的表情，遭受梅林反手击打的皮肤很快传来肿胀发热的感觉，梅林保持着抬起手臂的姿势，愤怒的神色演变为哈利难以理解的苦痛，那双绿色的眼睛由上看着他，哈利在梅林的注视下向后瑟缩，想要消失在沙发的缝隙间。

因哈利的反应而惊醒的梅林弯腰将他带入怀中，哈利的身躯轻颤着，梅林从未这样粗暴的对待过他，他既感到一些惧怕与委屈，又觉得自己真的做错事，他将自己埋进梅林温暖的怀抱，讨好般用鼻尖磨蹭梅林的肩膀，嗓音嗫嚅着：“我让你不高兴了吗？”

“我很抱歉，哈利，我真的很抱歉，”梅林胡乱地抚摸着，他像安慰小动物般以手心划过哈利的背脊，又扶着他的肩膀，以自己的脸颊贴上他的，感受到相隔皮肤传来的温度，梅林更是露出不忍的眼神，“尽管你可能不会相信，但我不是有意为之。”

“我相信你，梅林。”哈利轻柔地说，在梅林的安抚下他止住身躯的颤抖，对方的手掌带有魔力一般，哈利的手臂绕上梅林的脖颈，紧紧贴向梅林的身躯。

梅林仍旧感到无比歉疚，他抚弄着哈利卷曲的发丝，将先前的怒火完全忘却，他叹了口气：“你从哪里找到的？”

“从书柜下面的手提箱里，”哈利如实的回答，他松开梅林，尽量显得不那么在意地发问，“这是……独属于他的东西，对吗？”

哈利小心挑选着措辞，他的直觉告诉他，这和那些梅林保存的衣物、书本、鳞翅标本不同，是绝不可能归属自己的物品，梅林宁愿将它放在箱子里，也没想过拿出来让他佩戴。

梅林沉默着，过了一会他缓慢点头，手心贴着对方泛红的脸庞，诚挚地看向哈利：“那不像是你想的那样简单，哈利，它代表了很多东西。”

“我也能拥有一个吗？”

梅林几乎被他话语间的天真所刺伤，他艰难地露出微笑，唯恐再次吓到对方：“我想不能，至少在你弄清楚它的含义前，给你佩戴上项圈是不合适的。”

“它到底代表了什么？”哈利抓住梅林的手腕，他焦急地发问，好像遭到梅林拒绝的小狗。

梅林看着哈利，终究是在对方如泉水般甘甜纯净的注目中败下阵来，他摩挲着手掌下的颧骨，试图将眼前人的不安吞没在亲吻中，哈利乖顺地承受着他的吻，眯着眼睛感受梅林的呼吸，仍旧不甚熟练地回应梅林的唇舌。

轻飘飘间他好像听到梅林叹息了一声，也可能只是他的错觉：“亲爱的，它代表将你交托于我。”

魔法师与骑士间算不上健全的关系能够追究到二十年或者更久以前。

自打他们第一次会面，年轻的加拉哈德便毫不掩饰对于新任上线的兴味，梅林看起来沉稳、内敛，像是看重秩序超过一切的逻辑学家，却深埋一颗火热的心脏，他们第一次搞上床得怪罪于任务过后高涨的肾上腺素，以及任务途中不得不饮下的许多酒精。

具有顶尖专业素养的加拉哈德当然没有喝醉，他只是迷失在梅林那双冷彻的眼睛里，在察觉到梅林生涩回应自己的亲吻时，一切便顺理成章。

他们都不将这一段关系称为爱情，面上一切如常，只是私下里他们的行踪越发使人难以琢磨，梅林向来注重私隐，骑士们已对此见怪不怪，他们甚至怀疑梅林居住的地点是房车，遵循不定的行动轨迹，而加拉哈德也不再出席节假日的酒会，这多少令人感到惊讶。

高文猜测起加拉哈德是否倾心于某位姑娘或是绅士，他们教唆贝狄威尔向无所不知的魔法师求证，梅林只是端起马克杯，给与一个不置可否的眼神，次周高文便被调往位于巴西的偏僻雨林执行长期任务，一众特工戏谑他的自作自受，也将无足轻重的八卦心态收敛。

依靠仅有音频的通讯提供的援助着实有限，后勤部门不得不花费大量的精力去侵入、调用各处的监控探头来支援特工，落于现代化不完全的地区时风险程度急剧上升，支持实时通讯的眼镜在这时提上研发议程。

梅林主导着这项研发，他带回了好几代试作品，并且理所当然选择与他接触最为频繁的哈利作为实验对象，后来他购入一台老式的胶片相机，闲暇时将哈利的身姿掠影留下，他的摄影技术着实一般，挑挑拣拣后令他满意的成品也不过数十张，梅林在自己搭建的暗房中将它们冲洗出，变成仅有他一人所知的纪念品。

哈利放任梅林的这项行为，他对于拍照难以提起兴致，却不介怀地向梅林展露出他的种种，他们不是一对恋人，没有寻常的约会，或是更多形式化的东西，出现在镜框中的哈利便大多半裸着，或裹着浴袍阅读书籍，梅林在冲洗完照片后便当着他的面烧掉底片，哈利搂着梅林的脖子落下一个吻，又掰过肩膀，询问梅林不会感到惋惜吗，梅林回答说，人体的双眼便是最好的摄像头，尔后他们注视着彼此在窗帘边接吻。

在某个平平无奇的日子，梅林造访哈利的宅邸时，哈利说起最近上流社会开始流行起某种情趣，梅林轻蔑的眼神在看到哈利掏出那圈皮革时危险的眯起。

“这是什么？”

“如你所见，这是一枚项圈，梅林。”哈利毫不避讳地笑着，他刚倒完时差，卷曲的头发支棱着，却丝毫不影响他的气质。

“我当然知道这是一枚项圈，它通常只出现在宠物的脖子上。”梅林接过它，那东西的做工很好，只一抚摸便知道出自手艺高超的皮革匠。

“别这么无趣。”哈利对梅林的古板摇着头，他来到梅林身边，抓住对方的手，示意他翻看里侧。

梅林顺手揽住哈利的腰，待他刚看清那一行细小的字母，项圈便被哈利取走。

只见那人将它环上自己的脖颈，手指绕去后方利落调整好搭扣松紧，他一贯骄傲地昂起下巴，颇具展示意味地朝梅林展露出项圈，梅林看到哈利的喉结滚动着，前一秒还被他戏称为宠物用品的皮革变得该死的情色，他感到自己硬了。

哈利对梅林的反应感到满意，年轻的加拉哈德凑近他，胯部与其相贴，他们两人都呼出低沉的喘息，哈利吻上梅林的嘴唇，梅林不由自主追寻着哈利的呼吸，抬手摩挲过皮革边缘。

“这是一份礼物，梅林，”哈利垂眼看着梅林令人着迷的手掌，“戴着它的时候，代表我将自己交托于你。”

“我可真是低估了你的自负。”梅林面对哈利展现出露齿的笑容，他那么笑起来的时候总带着点狰狞，全然不像喜爱套头羊毛衫的眼镜男。

“承认吧，你我都清楚你很喜欢它，你这个恋物癖，敢说你没有过这种想法？”哈利的眼睫眨动着，示威般咬上梅林的耳垂，他边厮磨那一块软肉，边含糊不清地低语，“你可以对我做任何你想做的事。”

“你的自我迟早要毁了你。”梅林收紧手臂，哈利感受着腰肢上施加的力度，第无数次为友人身居内勤职位感到惋惜，他们交换着视线，很快发现兴奋起来的不只有自己。

“上楼去，梅林，不要在玄关。”哈利捏着他的小臂肌肉。

梅林不置可否，他将食指卡进皮革与后颈的缝隙，将哈利拉离怀抱：“把衣服脱光，哈利。”

哈利看了他一会，后退两步，便真的开始具有条理的将自己剥离出整洁衣衫，他甚至取下了吊袜带与西装袜，赤着脚踩在桦木地板上，只留下作为礼物的项圈，梅林好整以暇地打量他，故技重施将哈利拉到身前，在他的肩胛吮吸出红肿痕迹。

梅林的嘴唇来到锁骨时，哈利抗议般地轻哼，梅林握着他的手腕不让他脱离，直到那处凹陷的皮肤同样被留下痕迹，梅林才放过哈利。

“别担心，以你打领带的水准，没人会注意到。”

“你是个混账，哈米什。”

“别用那名字称呼我。”梅林绞着眉头。

“看在我把它刻在了这玩意的份上。”哈利得意地笑了，他的鼻尖贴住梅林的衬衫往下滑落，相隔西裤感受到其下的热度，他轻舔嘴唇，决定收回不在玄关的提议。

“我记得你以前说，你们发生过关系？”哈利贴在梅林身侧，梅林已经换下他的西装，裹着浴袍散发出沐浴后的热意。

“是的，我们有过……很多次。”梅林将手指插进哈利头发的间隙，对着同样长相的人谈论他们以前的交欢，这令他感到几分怪异。

“那你们在一起了吗？我是说——”哈利颇为急促地发问。

“没有，我和加拉哈德并没有传统意义上的‘在一起’，”梅林用指尖安抚着，手底下的发丝似乎比记忆中还要来的更为柔软，他半靠着床头，居高临下打量着面前毫不作伪的人，揣摩出哈利的情绪，梅林的眼神中露出几分怜惜，他决定把话说的直白些，“我答应与你搬来一起居住，并非是把你当成他，哈利。”

哈利小心翼翼地摘下脖子上引人注目的项圈，仅余的眼睛看着梅林，神色温软而柔和，他被梅林的这番话抚慰了，露出不加掩饰的欢愉笑容，他把脸庞埋进梅林衣袍间裸露的胸膛。

他是那么的乖顺，记忆的缺失致使他表现出与身躯年纪不符合的纯真，梅林有时觉得自己在诱骗一个无知的灵魂，哈利全然相信他所说的一切事物，尽管他从未有过虚言，这份信任仍旧沉甸甸地落在他心间，他的手指划过哈利的下颌，按压来到喉结处，哈利顺从地轻哼着，血管与呼吸的颤抖清晰可闻。

梅林抽下他浴袍上的系带，虔诚地亲吻哈利赤裸的肌肤，他的手指取下眼罩时哈利转过头无声抗拒，梅林捧着他的脸颊，吻住他带伤的眼睫，舌尖舔过那侧带走他过去的眉宇，安抚他既存的现在。

“梅林……”哈利轻唤他，瘙痒感令他的睫毛不住眨动，他抱住梅林结实的腰肢，流连这份他期盼整日的贴合。

梅林把他摆放在床铺正中，哈利的身躯遍布着往昔的伤痕，干姜水说起过哈利起先为这些痕迹感到困惑与不解，甚至是强烈的惧怕，他想不起是谁伤害过他，入目的所有人便成了可能的加害者，梅林怀带愧疚地以唇舌勾勒伤疤，气息逐渐靠往腿间，哈利按住梅林的肩膀，腰身上拱着将自己送到梅林眼前。

梅林握住他的性器，轻柔而不失技巧地套弄，阴茎很快在他手里硬挺，伴随着哈利逐渐凌乱的呻吟，这与以往全然不同，加拉哈德喜欢占据主动权，他们上床难免相伴一场权力的争斗，他们胜负各半，乐此不疲，而眼前的鳞翅学家，梅林毫不怀疑他会听从自己的任何一句话，去做自己所期待的任何事。

哈利曾经想尝试给他口交，梅林多次阻止后败给他恳求的眼神，紧接着这位缺乏经验的人便跪在他的双腿间，看着梅林尺寸可观的性器不知所措起来，他回忆起梅林是如何给他做的，然后握住阴茎底部，像舔食的小动物般用舌尖舔弄冠状顶端。

梅林按捺住抓住他头发的欲望，他以前是喜欢这样对待加拉哈德的，他们喜欢将彼此逼迫到极限，下体的抚弄隔靴搔痒般难以令人满足，他压低声音说：“你得含住它，哈利，小心包裹住你的牙齿。”

舔弄便因此止住，哈利低着头，梅林难以看到他的表情，但想必那张脸已经泛起诱人的浮红，紧接着梅林感受到性器被含入温热的口腔，他发出的呻吟鼓励了哈利，哈利张开嘴缓慢含吮梅林的性器，还剩余一小部分时便犯了难，他感到口腔已经被完全填满，梅林的气息充斥于舌尖。

他反射性收紧双颊吮吸着，上方传来梅林情动的呻吟，哈利想到梅林总能将他一寸不余的含入口腔，就像对方总是完全接纳自己的一切，他决定为之努力，龟头触碰到咽喉激发反射的吞咽反应，哈利忍耐着想要呕吐的不适感，任由性器深入他的喉咙，来不及吞咽的唾液从他嘴角溢出。

梅林意识到哈利在干什么时想要抽离而出，又在他的吮弄下握紧椅子扶手，深喉不是一个让新手感到适应的选择，他伸手抚摸哈利的脸颊，掌心传来湿润感，梅林的欲望被抽离大半，他施力让哈利抬起下巴，然后他便哈利的脸庞一侧流淌着生理性的眼泪，积蓄的唾液流过他的下颌滴落，哈利将梅林的阴茎吃得那样深，丝毫不顾自己的狼藉。

他在梅林施与的力道下仰着头，湿润的眼底一眨不眨的注视着梅林，那神色分明是在乞求梅林的夸奖。

而梅林就在生涩收紧的喉咙与他的注视下感到接近释放边缘。

“那上面刻着你的名字。”哈利慵懒地躺在梅林怀里，他向来是爱干净的，他们的初次相逢开始于他对着单面可视镜清理胡茬，梅林则在另一面注视着他，但此时却毫不介怀自己与梅林身上的汗液。

梅林停下抚摸哈利的手掌，他已经摘下了眼镜，声音带着性事后的暗哑：“你很喜欢它吗？哈利。”

哈利调整着身躯，找寻到更为舒适的位置，耳际紧靠梅林的胸膛，他阖上双眼，感受其下传来的心跳声：“那上面刻着你的名字。”

他小声重复一遍，轻咬住下唇，梅林轻轻笑起来，哈利贴住的胸腔都在震颤，他听到的声音因而变得极为低沉：“形式化的确不失为罗曼蒂克的一种表现形式。”

我是该送他份礼物，送些他自己喜欢的东西，而不是仅凭加拉哈德的喜好与自己的判断，梅林在哈利的鬓角落下亲吻。

哈利抬臂拥抱梅林，梅林将被单拉过他的肩头，与他依偎着陷入安睡。

待到哈利睁开眼，梅林已经收拾好房间，他揉着隐约传来酸软的后腰走出卧室，梅林正将准备好的早餐装盘，摆上格纹图案的桌布，男人围着一条深灰色条纹的围裙，袖扣规整地躺在手腕间，哈利困倦地揉着眼睛，梅林为他端来一杯加了蜂蜜的红茶。

“今天你要出门吗？”梅林解下围裙。

“我和麦克马克教授约了下午见面。”哈利捧着温暖的玻璃杯慢慢饮用。

梅林回忆起今天的日程安排，他沉吟一会：“结束后给我传个简讯？我想带你去一个地方。”

哈利没有任何理由拒绝梅林少见的邀约，他乖顺的点点头，而梅林俯下身含住他的嘴唇，尝到鲜甜的柠檬红茶。

哈利作为第二作者的论文正式刊登时，伦敦已迈入秋冬时节，艾格西正结束长期任务，从加拿大返回英国，虽然见面留下的印象不算愉快，但艾格西后来转变的态度让人难以心生厌恶，年轻人礼数周全，已颇具一名绅士的雏形。

他与哈利约在街边的一家咖啡馆见面，他选择了靠窗的座位，哈利穿着休闲款式的风衣，颈部围了一条浅咖色的围巾，进门时夹着一个装满文字资料的公文包，像是文学系的某个学究那般文质。

艾格西同哈利聊起自己的近况，他避开谈论那些任务中的险阻，询问他最近的生活，拿出手机给哈利看自己女儿的相片，哈利含着笑安静地倾听着，直到聊起梅林时，他才会主动开口询问，艾格西便露出苦兮兮的脸庞，抱怨起梅林的严厉与不近人情，安排他在满世界周旋，哈利眨着眼睛，觉得他口中的上司与自己认识的人相去甚远。

“哈利，你不觉得热吗？我觉得这里的暖气开的过于充足了。”艾格西坐立难安地松开领带，解放自己的领口，他看向哈利脖子上的围巾。

哈利只是摇摇头，示意艾格西不用担心，他向艾格西询问时间后放下喝空的杯子，不失礼貌地为自己的离席感到抱歉，艾格西摆着手同他道别，决心吃到最后一份奶油华夫饼再回到家中。

年轻人百无聊赖的看向窗外，哈利在对面街角像是在等候什么人，一辆轿车片刻后停在哈利身前，他看到哈利矮身钻进车内，驶离他的视野。

哈利习惯性的坐上副驾驶，取下围了整日的围巾放在手边。

“你很准时，哈利，”梅林看了眼后视镜，“你该取下它一会。”

哈利知道梅林指的必然不是围巾，他的指尖越过针织开衫，抚摸被衣领遮掩了一半的轮廓：“戴着他令我感到舒适与安心，梅林。”

细窄的黑色项圈隐约可见，梅林露出纵容的微笑，他借着等待红灯的时间偏过头看向哈利，正巧对方也在注视着他，彼此的视线交缠而上，梅林将掌心按上哈利的后颈，肆意亲吻自愿归属于自己的所有物。

END。


End file.
